Bodas y que mas?
by Sakura Kinomoto Li
Summary: bueno.. Sakura y Shaoran se casan, tomoyo y Eriol tambien.. todo iba bien en la boda pero luego durante la fiesta aparecen estos sujetos que vienen para la destruccion.. leanlo porfa.. y pon reviews^-^
1. Bodas y que mas?

Hola a todos, esto es otro fanfic que hago de SCC y espero que les guste... es totalmente diferente a la otra que hice. bueno eso creo. esta me gusta mas el otro me salio tan horrible que hasta me puse a llorar.. no mentira pero os les digo que estaba horrible para mi y para todos los lectores de los dos ultimos capítulos, bueno empecemos! ((((  
  
Esto mas bien es una película asi que va como una drama de lo que hablan, en este caso yo soy Sakura ^^  
  
Tomo 1  
  
La boda de mi mejor amiga Tomoyo y la mía  
  
Escena I (  
  
Todo iba bien en los arreglos para mi boda.. yo estaba en mi recamara preparando con Tomoyo para nuestra Boda, Tomoyo se iba a casar con Eriol y yo con mi amado Shaoran.  
  
Te ves estupenda Tomoyo ^-^ con ese vestido te ves mas linda que nunca! Te admiro dije muy feliz, yo estaba con un vestido largo de color blanco y unos flores de cerezo alrededor de los filitos con hilo dorado, yo tenia el cabello largo hasta los hombros, Tomoyo se las habia cortado un poco pero es de igual de bella como siempre.  
  
Tomoyo: No es nada Sakura, pero mírate.. eres tan linda y con ese vestido aun más! Estoy tan feliz por las dos, las dos nos vamos a casar el mismo dia! Imagínalo.. las dos caminando. Hay,, como quisiera grabarte con tu hermoso vestido, ya se le diré a mi madre que nos grabe , si eso haré,, que bien! ^-^  
  
No has cambiado nada Tomoyo, je je, sabes? Me pregunto que tanto estarán haciendo Eriol y Shaoran.. y además no pudimos verlos durante un mes completo ya me iba a morir si no lo viera a mi amado Shaoran, tu no Tomoyo? dije  
  
(antes de casarte no podes ver a tu novio durante un mes)  
  
Tomoyo: si,, me muero por verlo con su traje puesto, ya me imagino como sera al verlo ahora! (sonrie, arregla su cabello)  
  
Yo también, espero no hacer nada ridículo mientras camino por el pasillo, espero no caerme o algo que sea tonto en la boda (ayudo a Tomoyo con su peinado).  
  
(una señora alta y un señor alto entran a la recamara)  
  
Sonomi: hola señoritas, se ven muy guapas, y como les va?(dice sonriendo)  
  
Fujitaka: hola pequeñas ^-^ están listas?(mirando a su hija, sakura *yo*)  
  
Tomoyo y yo Sakura: eh? Ya tenemos que salir? Vaya como pasa el tiempo (las dos nerviosas)  
  
Tomoyo: esperen un poquito mas, todavía nos falta poco. Okay? (las manos juntas)  
  
Sonomi y Fujitaka: si, claro, les esperamos ansiosamente afuera(salen del cuarto)  
  
(las dos se arreglan rápidamente)  
  
(recamara de Shaoran y Eriol  
  
Shaoran: oye Eriol, esta bien puesto mi corbata? (dice nervioso)  
  
Eriol: si estas muy bien, de seguro Sakura se sorprenderá al verte con un tuxedo (dice alegremente)  
  
Shaoran: vaya, si que estoy muy nervioso, mira como tiembla mi mano, espero que no haga nada mal durante la ceremonia U_U'(muestra a Eriol como tiembla su mano)  
  
Eriol; yo también estoy nervioso, pero es mejor estar tranquilos, además vamos a ver a nuestras amadas por tanto tiempo que no las hemos visto.(dice con una sonrisa) creo que es tiempo amigo, tenemos que salir.  
  
Shaoran: ya? Tan pronto.. esta bien.. mantendré la calma! Calmado calmado li.. vaya!  
  
Sala de la Boda  
  
Todo era de color blanco y rosa, muchos invitados habian venido, algunos conocidos como: Chiharu, Yamasaki, Naoko, Rika, el profesor Terrada, la profesora Mizuki Kaho, Touya, Yukito, Yoko, Nakuru, spinel, Kero (claro sus formas falsas), akane, Mei-Ling con su novio, etc sentados en sus lugares admirando lo bello que estaba la iglesia arreglada para la boda,  
  
Los puestos estaban decorados con miles que flores de cerezo, claveles, rosas, orquídeas, etc. El piso era de color blanco y rosa y filo dorado con algunos pétalos en el borde, habian varios globos en forma de corazón de color rosa y blanco, el altar lleno de hojas verdes claros, parecía como un paraíso, una torta de boda enorme como de 5 pisos que hizo el padre de Sakura y la madre de Tomoyo.  
  
Todo estaba bien planeado y llega el momento de la ceremonia y Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran y Yo estabamos muy nerviosos.  
  
Padre: bueno, daremos comienzo a la boda, (todos se callan *los invitados*)  
  
Pianista: 1..2..3.. comienza con una melodía suave y dando asi la entrada a los novios.  
  
Shaoran y Eriol entran caminando con elegancia y todos los invitados los miran y ellos seguían caminando esperando que nada les salga mal, ellos al llegar donde debían estar se pararon.  
  
Pianista: comienza a tocar la melodía de boda. Entrada de las novias.  
  
Eriol y Shaoran están muy nerviosos por ver a sus amadas y Tomoyo y yo también ansiosos por ver a nuestros amados.  
  
Las dos entramos con unos vestidos larguísimos que dos niñitas sostenía la punta de los vestidos y atrás de las dos otras dos niñas sostenían canastas lleno de pétalos de cerezo, Yo iba con mi padre Fujitaka y Tomoyo con su madre Sonomi, las dos muy contentas entran.  
  
Eriol y Shaoran nos ven y se alegran mucho y nosotras también, tanto tiempo sin verlos y ahora lo vemos.  
  
La melodía seguía tocando suavemente mientras nos dirigíamos al altar.  
  
El padre dijo algo y nuestros padres se apartaron y nos dejo con nuestros amados.y las niñas se sentaron.  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol estaban muy nerviosos y contentos al verse, y Shaoran y yo nos veíamos tiernamente y muy feliz de estar juntos de nuevo.  
  
Padre: damos comienzo a la ceremonia Boda, se ven que están muy felices.  
  
Las novias y novios sonrieron.  
  
Padre: bueno, comenzamos .. estamos todos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de estas personas, (las personas se paran) con la unión de Tomoyo y Eriol Hiragisawa , Sakura y Shaoran Li (las personas se sientan)  
  
Padre: bla bla bla bla bla bla.. y asi sucesivamente..  
  
Tomoyo aceptas a Eriol Hiragisawa como tu esposo y amado hasta que la muerte los separa?  
  
Tomoyo: si acepto (sonrie y mira a Eriol)  
  
Padre: Eriol aceptas a Tomoyo Daidouji como tu esposa y amada hasta que la muerte los separa?  
  
Eriol: si acepto (sonriendo hacia Tomoyo)  
  
Padre: Sakura aceptas a Shaoran Li como tu esposo y amado hasta que la muerte los separa?  
  
Si, acepto (dije muy segura)  
  
Padre: Shaoran aceptas a Sakura Kinomoto como tu esposa y amada hasta que la muerte los separa?  
  
Shaoran: Si, acepto (sonrie)  
  
Padre: los anillos por favor.  
  
Las dos niñas que llevaban las canastas de flores se acercaron con cuatro anillos.  
  
Los cuatro se ponen sus anillos.  
  
Padre: ahora yo os les declaro marido y mujer, se pueden besarse.  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol se besaron y yo con Shaoran...  
  
Estaba tan feliz, ahora estaremos unidos para siempre.  
  
Mientras todos aplaudían nosotros nos sonrojamos.  
  
(comienza la fiesta).........  
  
mi mejor amiga y yo nos habíamos casado con nuestros seres más amados de nuestra vida....  
  
continuara..........((((((((  
  
  
  
Bueno que les pareció? Espero que les hallan gustado... seguiré con el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible.  
  
Envía sus comentarios, criticas, felicitaciones, al review.! Les veo en el próximo capitulo!  
  
Mata ne  
  
Misao Miyamoto Nakuru Mou ^-^  
  
Sakura Kinomoto Li  
  
próximo capitulo:  
  
Felices fiestas pero no todo es color de rosa  
  
nuestra boda salió todo perfecto y tendremos una fiesta, pero que pasa? Quien es ese tipo? 


	2. Bodas y que mas?

Que tal les va? Espero que todo les vaya bien por donde estÃ¡ cada uno de ustedes ya sea en la casa o que sÃ© yo leyendo este fanfic.. Bueno como queria seguir rÃ¡pido y terminarlo rÃ¡pido a este fanfic... prosigo!  
  
Y otra vez me habÃ­a olvidado de esto.. y otra vez se los digo  
  
Card Captors Sakura no me pertenece le pertenece al grupo CLAMP es propiedad de ellas!!! (son cuatro chicas)  
  
CLAMP(  
  
Ya lo dije.. contentos? Jaja.. bueno. Vamos a leer  
  
  
  
Tomo 2  
  
felices fiestas, pero no todo es color de rosa  
  
Escena 2 (  
  
Ya era el momento para continuar con la ceremonia y proseguir para comenzar la fiesta mÃ¡s grande que he tenido.  
  
Yo Sakura Li ya casado con mi amado Shaoran Li estamos tan felices de estar juntos de nuevo.  
  
Mi amiga Tomoyo Hiragisawa quien se caso con Eriol Hiragisawa tambiÃ©n se encontraban felices y se tomaban de la cintura, los veÃ­a muy contentos tomÃ¡ndose fotos. Y tambiÃ©n mi esposo y yo.  
  
Ahora que tenemos 19 aunque era muy pronto para casarse nos querÃ­amos tanto que nos casamos lo mas pronto posible. Nosotros seguiremos estudiando para la universidad, lo tenia todo bien planeado.  
  
Touya: (saluda) y como les va par de enamorados? (sosteniendo una copa de vino y a su lado la profesora Kaho Mizuki)  
  
Mi hermano habÃ­a cambiado bastante al darse cuenta que Shaoran era mi amor verdadero y que Ã©l era un chico bueno.  
  
El se habÃ­a casado con la profesora Mizuki unos aÃ±os antes como 2 aÃ±os, la profesora Mizuki estaba embarazada e iban a tener una hija, faltaba poco para que nazca.  
  
Yo y mi esposo: todo genial, gracias! (sonreÃ­mos)  
  
Mizuki: (sonrie) eso esta muy bien, recuerden si necesitan algo no duden en llamarnos. Hai?  
  
Los dos: sÃ­, claro! ^-^  
  
(se acercan Tomoyo y Eriol)  
  
Tomoyo:como le va seÃ±or y seÃ±ora Kinomoto?  
  
Touya y Kaho: muy bien , gracias! Y ustedes como estÃ¡n?  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol: muy bien gracias ^-^  
  
Kaho: por cierto donde planean ir a su luna de miel dirigiendo a Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran.  
  
Los cuatro se miraron y luego dijeron: T+E: nosotras planeamos ir a Inglaterra hoy noche (dicen muy contentos)  
  
S+S: pues nosotros iremos a mi mansiÃ³n donde viviremos y pasaremos la luna de miel cerca de ese lugar osea en Hong Kong.  
  
Touya: vaya, si que estÃ¡n preparados.. jajaja (abraza a Kaho)  
  
(Mei-Lin. y su novio se acercan junto con Chiharu y Yamasaki, Naoko y Rika)  
  
Mei-ling: hola a todos!! Como estÃ¡n por aquÃ­?  
  
Novio de Mei: hola a todos!  
  
Chiharu: hola amigas y amigos,, vaya se ven muy guapos y guapas ^-^  
  
Yamasaki: Saben algo, decian que las bodas en la antigÃ¼edad se las llamaban blanca nieves...... porque todo se vestia de blanco y se los hacian en la nieve y asi los llamaba y luego al transcurrir el tiempo dicen que cuando hay blanca nieves tienes que dar algo y luego dijeron cambiemos el nombre dando asi bo-das que das algo .. los invitados daban bo en las bodas .. la bo eran como champanes muy finos y muy caros en esos tiempo y.... y.. Eriol iba a comenzar tambiÃ©n con la bromita pero Tomoyo tapo con sus dedos los labios de Eriol y dijo : ah ah!! No no no...  
  
(chiharu lo detiene de sus mentiras)  
  
Chiharu: y tu sigues con tus mentiras, ya vamonos.. jeje. Perdonanos chicos y chicas,, discÃºlpenme tengo que hablar con el ^-^ jeje y se fue arrastrando a Yamasaki como siempre.  
  
Todos nos quedamos mirÃ¡ndolos irse y plop!  
  
Yamasaki no habÃ­a cambiado mucho en su carÃ¡cter de humor siempre con sus bromitas de mentira y asi siempre la pasaba chiharu para detenerlo de sus mentiras. Chiharu y Yamasaki eran noviois por 4 aÃ±os y se piensan casarse el proximo a/no.  
  
Los dos habian crecido bastante y Chiharu se veÃ­a estupenda como siempre con la sonrisa. habÃ­a cambiado su forma de  
  
peinado la dejo crecer mas y la cojia de una sola en cola de caballo.  
  
Naoko: brindemos una copa por nuestra amistad y que perdure siempre y nunca acabe!  
  
Rika; y tambiÃ©n brindemos por la felicidad de nuestros amigos durante todas sus vidas. Que pasen una noche estupenda!  
  
Todos brindamos y seguiamos conversando.  
  
Naoko ya era una famosa autora por sus cuentos de terror que hacia, es muy creativa, aunque no me gustan esas clases de cuentos.. porque.. porque.. ya saben porque ... no me gusta hablar sobre eso que me da mucho miedo pero la apoyo en todo momento para que siga adelante, Rika era la mas estudiosa de todo el colegio era una estudiante excelente, ella se va a convertir en la duena de una empresa grande donde hay de todo, a veces Naoko y Rika trabajan juntas en la empresa. Todas mis amigas eran tan bellas y sobre todo inteligentes.. las queria muchooooo.  
  
De repente  
  
Boooommmmmooomomomomombooommmmmm!!!!!!!! Se escucho una gran explosiÃ³n tras el jardin donde estabamos y corrimos hacia la explosiÃ³n,  
  
S+S; que pudo ser esa gran explosiÃ³n?  
  
T+E: que esta sucediendo?  
  
Y los otros nos seguia detrÃ¡s de nosotros para ver lo que ocurre!  
  
Al llegar ahÃ­, se podia ver todo el lugar hecho cenizas y todo era humo.  
  
Senti una presencia muy fuerte que estaba arriba y mire hacia el cielo donde vi a un sujeto extrano flotando en el aire.  
  
Shaoran: ten cuidado Sakura! No te acerques a el, posee un gran fuerza  
  
Tomoyo se queda un poco atrÃ¡s con touya y Kaho mientras que eriol se acerco donde estabamos.  
  
Kero, Supi, Nakuru y Yukito se habian percatado de la presencia y se dirigieron rumbo donde estaban y al llegar se transformaron a sus formas reales.  
  
Yue, keroberus, spinel, rubimoon: que esta pasando? (acercando junto a mi)  
  
Luego se dieron cuenta que estaba mirando hacia arriba y se fijaron en un punto donde estaba el sujeto.  
  
Yue al verlo se sorprendio mucho con los ojos aterrados!!!! Como .. como es que ..como. es que esta aquÃ­???pregunto con una vos aterrada  
  
Yo sakura: que?? Acaso lo conoces.. dime..si???quien es ese sujeto con tan gran poder? Pregunte con desesperaciÃ³n.  
  
Keroberus: pero si el es ... no puede ser  
  
S+S,Eriol, y los demas: ya dinos quien es.. nos haces perder la paciencia!!  
  
Keroberus: esta bien.. pero no se enojen y luego miro hacia el sujeto y dijo:  
  
El es el dios de la destrucciÃ³n. El habÃ­a destruido una galaxia entera la vez pasada!! Pero no entiendo como es que esta aquÃ­ si fue sellada con el conjuro mas poderoso que existe!!!!  
  
Sakura..Yo: que?? Que dices? Dios de la destrucciÃ³n???  
  
Shaoran: eh oido hablar sobre esa leyenda pero nunca supe que era real  
  
Yue: el es uno de los mas fuertes sujetos de todo el universo! Pero si el esta aquÃ­ eso quiere decir que.....  
  
Mi esposo y yo: eso quiero decir que que?  
  
Eriol: eso quiere decir que la destrucciÃ³n llegara hasta aquÃ­ y los otros dioses apareceran que son el dios del caos y la diosa de las sombras! Estamos en gran peligro  
  
De repente el sujeto que estaba flotando en el aire bajo levemente donde estabamos nosotros...  
  
Todos estabamos aterrados por la situaciÃ³n.. no sabiamos que hacer..  
  
Continuara.........  
  
Ya termine mi segunda escena!!! Que bien,... estoy muy cansada!! Espero que les agrado tanto el uno como este.. que les vaya bien en todo..  
  
Misao Miyamoto Nakuru Mou  
  
Sakura Kinomoto Li  
  
Proximo capitulo:  
  
El dios de la destrucciÃ³n, caos y la diosa de las sombras  
  
AquÃ­ ya esta empezando la accion y aventura!! Los tres dioses combaten contra nosotros y sucedera varios conflictos en la cual tendremos que afrontar, pero luego........ 


End file.
